The jock and the gypsy
by Destiel-Sterek-Sabriel1979
Summary: HS AU, No werewolves, one-shot. Derek is Grumpy and Broody boy when he meets the new girl, a gypsy named Cate-Lynn in high school. Derek swore to himself to never fall in love again after Paige and Kate and Cate-Lynn wants to stay in one place for a change. But life isn't giving you what you want and how will Derek react when he fall in love with the gypsy, who leave town soon


_**The jock and the gypsy**_

* * *

**In high school, a group of teenagers are known as the pack.**

**Most of the characters are 18 or turn 18 in this story, except for their family.**

**Characters are in this story are:**

**Derek Hale, Captain of the basketball team and leader of the pack**

**Catherine-Lindsay (Callie or Cate-Lynn) Novak , The shy girl, plays guitar and sing in private**

**Scott McCall, Co-Captain of the lacrosse team, second in command**

**Kira Yukimura, Cheerleader, fashion police, party squad**

**Genim (Stiles) Stilinski, Lacrosse bench warmer and mastermind**

**Malia (Tate) Hale, Cheerleader, fashion police, party squad**

**Lydia Martin, Head Cheerleader, Head of the fashion police and party squad**

**Jackson Whittermore, Co-Captain of the lacrosse team**

**Vernon Boyd IV, Lacrosse player**

**Erica Reyes, Replacement head cheerleader, fashion police and party squad.**

**Allison Argent, School archery champion, Second in command fashion police and party squad**

**Isaac Lahey, Lacrosse player**

**Hale fire didn't happen, Stiles never lost his mom, no werewolves and Paige never died.**

* * *

Derek stood on the field, waiting for the lacrosse practice to be over.

Stiles stood next to him, telling Derek to put back his eyebrows of doom stage 2*

Derek look at his best friend annoyed but he relaxed.

Stiles smiled and said: 'Practice will be over in 10.' before he run to his team members.

'Thanks Gen' Derek replied and walked to the bleachers for archery, where Allison was practicing her aim.

The other girls were there to and tried to distract Allison, who had a difficulty with the cheering audience despite the fact she is the school archery champion for 2 year and now trying for the national title.

'Hey Derek' Malia said 'Come sit with us and try to distract Ally'

'Ally, Isaac is lying on the field naked' Derek said when Allison was aiming for the target.

She shot the arrow in the middle and looked at Derek.

'Yeah right, while the others are still in the field, practice isn't over yet'

'Worth the try' Derek said 'Every one on those competitions are trying to distract you with everything.'

'I know, that's why I let you all trying so i can practice in shutting you out and focus.'

'By the way, have you seen the new girl in chemistry?' Erica asked 'She is a fashion disaster, code black.'

Lydia looked up from her nails and said: 'That gypsy looking girl? Yeah i saw her and my hands are tingling every time i see her.'

'She's a gypsy, just moved to Beacon Hills a week ago and they live in a trailer.' Kira said.

'How do you know?' Erica asked.

'I talked to her yesterday in the grocery store, she's very shy and doesn't make friends because she never stays on one place and this is the first time she went to a school. Her name is Catherine-Lindsey and she 17 years old.' Kira said

'That's so sad for her, the constant moving and not to be able to make friends' Malia said.

'Who wants to be her friend? I mean look at her clothes, I don't want to be associated with her looking like that.' Erica said.

'She hates it too, her family expect her to dress like a gypsy, meaning that she must wear dresses and long skirts, but she feels better in trousers with a long shirt.' Kira said 'Plus she doesn't want to move anymore. She saw every state and she wants to settle down but that is out of the question.'

'Not if she's eighteen' Lydia said.

Derek looked at the girls and noticed that the guys were there too, Derek didn't notice them coming.

Derek knew who they referring to, the dark haired shy girl with the too big and to much layers on her body.

Her brown eyes were the thing that make him notice her and he couldn't look away.

'Derek couldn't take his eyes off of her' Scott said 'He had gooey eyes for her the whole time.'

Derek looked at Scott with eyebrows of doom stage 3.

'Yeah he had heart shaped eyes when he first saw her' Stiles said.

EOD stage 2 to Stiles.

'I wasn't looking at her with gooey or heart shaped eyes, I'm not interested in her got it?' Derek said.

'Well she's pretty and with the right ensemble, she will be hot' Isaac said and the others agreed.

Derek said nothing.

'Oh come on Sourwolf, you can't deny the fact that you are attracted by her.' Stiles said 'You can't push your feeling away just because of Paige and Kate.'

Derek took a deep breath and said 'Of course I can. Girls like them are only using a guy like me and when they are bored , they break no they crushed your heart into a million pieces.'

Derek walked away and when he got to his Camaro, he thought about them.

_Flashback_

_Paige was the sweetest girl in the world, playing the cello and always sit alone at lunch so she could study without distractions._

_They met when Derek was playing basketball with his friends in the hall when Paige asked them to leave so she could practice._

_He told her he and his friends will leave if she could take away the ball from him._

_She tried but Derek was fast and after a couple time, Paige gave up and went back to the music room._

_Derek felt ashamed and he followed her, so he could apologize to her._

_She forgave him and when he asked her name, she said if he could play one instrument, she will give him her name._

_Derek grabbed the triangle, gave a little hit and she said her name._

_Derek and Paige were together for 4 months when Stiles saw her making out with Jeremy Matthews_

_Derek confronted her about it and she denied it, Derek believed her._

_A week later Derek walked to the music room to see his girlfriend._

_He found her making out with two of his team members._

_He got angry, asked her what the hell she was doing and she said with cold eyes that she never loved him and she was only using him for sex, which never happened._

_Derek ran away and went to his home._

_He was heartbroken for the first time._

_Paige left Beacon Hills and when Derek was over her, he met Kate._

_Kate is Allison's aunt and 24 years old while Derek was 16._

_They met at Allison's sweet sixteen party and instantly hit it off._

_Just two days after they met, Derek took her to the rock where you look over the town._

_In the backseat of his car, Derek lost his virginity._

_But because Derek was a minor, Kate and Derek kept the relationship a secret._

_They met in secret, having sex in the backseat of his car and Derek was happy._

_They dated five months when Derek notice that Kate didn't had much time for him._

_When he called her, she was blunt, told him she couldn't talk and she would call him back._

_She didn't call him back._

_When Derek wanted to call her again, his uncle introduced his new girlfriend._

_That was Kate and Derek was angry._

_He stormed to his room, while his mum apologized for him._

_Peter walked to Derek's room, thinking that Derek thinks he's going to lose one of his best friends._

_He finds his nephew crying, saying not again over again._

_Talia came into the room so she could reprimand her son but when she saw her son, she walked to him and asked him what's wrong._

_Derek told her that he was dating Kate in secret because of the age difference and it would be illegal._

_Kate denied it when Peter asked her about it, said that she never met him._

_Laura and Cora told them she was lying, they saw her talking with Derek on Allison's birthday party and also found them kissing in the guest room when the Hale went to home._

_Kate denied that it was her, that she wouldn't risk being caught with a minor._

_Laura said that Allison saw it too and that Stiles and Scott caught them having sex in the car 2 months before._

_Kate still denied it and Peter asked Derek for a significant mark that only Peter would know, since he was dating Kate for a year now._

_Derek told him she had a birth mark on her belly in the shape of Roadrunner._

_Peter looked defeated and ordered Kate to lift up her shirt._

_She did and the birth mark was showing._

_All hell went loose and when Peter asked her why, she said that he was too busy with his bar and she had her needs so she took an innocent little boy to fulfill her needs._

_But then she looked at Derek and said that he wasn't that good after all and that's why she didn't call him anymore._

_Derek was broken, he thought that Kate loved him._

_Kate laughed evil and said: 'I never loved you, you were only good for a fuck and even that you couldn't do right.'_

_She left and Peter or Derek never saw her again._

_Derek promised himself to never fall in love again and he had only one night stands._

_End flashback._

Derek knew he was in love with that gypsy girl, something in her eyes brought something up, something he buried a long time ago.

He started the car and went home.

* * *

Cate-Lynn was doing her homework when he mother called her.

She sighed and went to the kitchen, where her mother was cooking.

Her mom knew that Cate-Lynn hated this life but her dad made all the rules and they all had to obey him.

'Your dad wants you to perform on the fancy fair and no you can't go out of this.' her mom said 'But at least he would let you choose a song you like'

Cate-Lynn sighed and said: 'I can't perform, I'm too shy, no words will come out of my mouth.'

'You know the rules, obey your dad until you're eighteen and perform when he asked you, you're a gypsy and you have to make money to support your family and the only way to do that is to perform

'Well it's a stupid rule, I rather take a job as a waitress. They would let me wear jeans.' Cate-Lynn said.

'Callie that's not nice of you' Her mom reprimand her.

'It wasn't suppose to be nice. How long until the fair?' Cate-Lynn said.

'In two months, the day before your birthday and then we leave to Lawrence, Kansas so you will be offered as a bride to the Milton's older son Michael.' Her mom said.

'Michael Milton? Isn't he gay and currently dating Adam Smith?' Cate-Lynn said.

'I don't think so Callie otherwise your dad would told me'

'So dad give me free reign about the song, will he also give me the choice of my attire?'

'No and that's not open for discussion, you know that.'

'What's not open for discussion?' A man asked when he walked into the little kitchen.

'Her attire when she have to perform. I told her that she have to accept the attire you choose for her'

'No you know the rules, your attire will contain a long skirt, a shirt, flat shoes, a red bandana and golden earrings and that's final.' Cate-Lynn's dad said.

'But dad what if they can see under my skirt, would you and the rest of the family have to smack every guy in the face because they want to jump my bones?' Cate-Lynn said whining.

'Catherine-Lindsey Novak, This is a neat town and no boy will do that.' Her dad said 'Like they would be turning into animals when they see some underwear.'

'Only the teenagers dad, only the teenagers and you know that. Jason was distracted by every girl in a short skirt, Desmond always had a hard on when he saw Jasmine, Darrel stuck his tongue in every girls mouth and you got mom pregnant at age 16. So don't tell me that teenage boys would go and jump my bones.' Cate-Lynn said 'And if you don't want a repeat of the 2009 Minnesota debacle, you would let me perform in the clothes i feel comfortable in. Without seeing my underwear.'

Her mom and dad cringed at the thought of that debacle.

_Flashback_

_Cate-Lynn was almost 16 years old when she had to sing a gypsy song in Minnesota._

_When she was on stage, she was so nervous that she sang off key, couldn't play the guitar and on top of that she was booed off the stage while boys were trying to lift her skirt and pulling her underwear down._

_After a serious fight with 100 injured, 56 were critical, they were escorted out of the town and they were never allowed in Minnesota again._

_End flashback_

'I'll think about it but you have to keep one thing.' her dad said.

'Well I think i need bigger earrings then_ ' _Cate-Lynn said.

* * *

Derek and Cate-Lynn met officially each other a week later.

(Actually they met the day after but Cate-Lynn ran away ever single time Derek tried to talk with her.)

It was similar to his meeting with Paige, only Cate-Lynn didn't told him and his friends to leave and she took the ball away from him before he could even start dribbling.

When the pack started to wolf whistle, Derek look at them with EOD stage 1.

Although the girls didn't want to be seen with the gypsy girl, Cate-Lynn became friends with Erica, Malia, Kira ,Allison and Lydia, therefore she couldn't hide from the boys either.

Only Derek wasn't there as much because they had to train more for the game that Saturday.

When Cate-Lynn asked Derek to play a song on the guitar, Derek walked to the room, picked up the guitar and began to play.

Scott took the second guitar and Stiles took place behind the drums.

They played a little part of Metallica's Nothing else matter.

When Derek asked Cate-Lynn to sing, Cate-Lynn shook her head.

'Come on Callie' The girls said to her.

'I can't' Cate-Lynn said afraid.

Derek walked to her, took her arm, walked her to the mic while Malia walked to the light switch.

After Derek took the guitar again, Malia turned off the light switch and they began to play.

Cate began to sing and then the light was turned on and everyone in the room was smiling.

After they finished the song, everyone told Cate-Lynn how good she is.

Cate-Lynn was blushing.

Derek smiled for the first time in two years and told her to practice while somebody is listening.

Cate-Lynn complied and made plans for the weekend so she could go to the game with the girls.

Now she had to convince her parents to go to the game.

Kira went with her and Kira introduced herself and told her parents about herself.

* * *

'No you can't go' Cate-Lynn's father said 'We need you to practice for the fair'

'Sir, she's doing that every day after school when we all have training and she's getting better' Kira said 'And it's required to attend a game to support your school team, especially if it's basketball or lacrosse.'

Cate-Lynn's mom said: 'It doesn't matter, if he says Callie can't go, she have to obey.'

'Then I'll get a F for attending social events, will come up in my records, which means they call me anti social and I'll fail which leads to doing my senior year again and fail again until they kick me out of school without a high school diploma.' Cate-Lynn said.

'You don't need one' her dad said 'You need to perform like we all do'

'What we need is someone with a job so we can replace this piece of shit called a home.' Cate-Lynn said 'I heard someone saying that his dad will do anything to keep this trailer off the road because it's a driving disaster. And he can do it because he's the sheriff.'

Kira looked at Cate-Lynn shocked.

'Don't speak to me like that young lady'

'Don't treat me like a child then' Cate-Lynn said 'Besides you have to admit it, the trailer is falling apart and if you drive one inch, the trailer will collapse and what do you think what kind of disaster that would be. You in jail, the rest of us homeless and they will take away everything we own. And then what huh? Ever thought of that? At least Mom and Jasmine were smart enough to take online classes so they can provide for us. I can take a job at the diner if i have to and for Jason, Desmond and Darrel, well they are strong so there is something for them too, but we can't because we don't have a roof on our head. So do you really think you're the wisest here, no you don't because your free spirit will not bring food on the table, will not give you a roof on your head and certainly will not bring your family together.'

'She's right dad' Jason said 'Jasmine, Darla and Daisy are struggling each other, We are with eleven going to twelve now Darla is pregnant and for Callie it will be good to interact with other people than us. Callie needs to get out of her shell out there too.

Desmond and Darrel agreed with Jason.

'And you can't order us because we're all adults and we can leave.' Jason said 'Which I now like to announce that after the fair Daisy and me are leaving.'

'Same for me and Darla' Darrel said 'Darla needs a solid place and i already took a job in Sioux Falls.

And their dad walked away.

'Sorry you had to see this Kira' Cate-Lynn said shy.

'Don't be sorry, I can understand it.' Kira said.

Two hours after Kira left, Cate-Lynn's dad had to listen to his daughter-in-laws, his parents and his wife before he told Cate-Lynn she could go to the game.

They won the game and Cate-Lynn was kissed for the first time by Derek.

* * *

2 weeks before the fair, Cate-Lynn got the green light to pick her own clothes for the performance.

She asked the girls to help her and they did.

Her hair was cut because she had to much split ends but it was still long so her parents didn't make a big deal out of it.

Cate-Lynn was now comfortable to play the guitar and sing for her friends, which happened a lot now.

Lydia and Erica showed her some bad ass shirts (Lydia was making a fuss first but when Cate-Lynn told them she didn't feel comfortable in Lydia's style, She gave up and helped Erica in finding a nice shirt), Allison found a dark skinny jeans, Kira saw some high heel boots and Malia found a black beanie.

When Cate-Lynn saw herself in the mirror, she said she definitely needed the bigger golden earrings, she saw on the market a week before.

Erica did her make up and Cate-Lynn really looked hot.

'Now Derek will definitely not ignore his feelings anymore' Erica said.

Cate-Lynn smiled and she thought about the dark haired broody boy.

_Flashback_

_He told her the Monday after the game that the kiss didn't mean anything and he was happy because they won._

_It broke her heart and Derek walked away._

_Stiles told him to be honest with her and tell her why he is like that before one of them does._

_Derek walked the same day to the music room._

_After she practiced, he told her the story of Paige and Kate and that he never can trust his heart again._

_Cate-Lynn called him a coward and told him that life is full of disappointments and a few happy moments._

_She would never do that to a boy and she told him about the debacle, about the fact that she was almost raped by a friend of her and she trust him and the other guys with all her heart._

_'You know that with my lifestyle it isn't easy to make friends. Hell I'm friends with you guys knowing that I'll leave in less than two months.' Cate-Lynn said._

_'But can't you stay? I mean your birthday is coming soon right?' Derek asked._

_'No my dad was very smart because the performance is the day before my birthday and he wants to leave right after and because I'm not eighteen, I'll have to go and marry some guy named Michael Milton, who i suspect to be gay and in love with someone else.' Cate-Lynn said 'But at least I'll have more space because my two brothers and their wives are leaving.'_

_'But you don't want to?'_

_'No I want to stay here, finish high school, go to college, fall in love and have a happy ever after.' Cate-Lynn said dreamily 'Well i guess one out of four is not bad'_

_Derek smiled and hugged her_

_End of flashback_

When Cate came home in her regular clothes, she noticed the tension.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'None of your business' her dad said.

'I think it's her business, considering her future.' her mom said.

'What ? What happened?' Cate-Lynn asked

'You better sit down Callie' Jason said and after Cate-Lynn sat down he said: 'Michael Milton is already married to a guy named Adam Smith'

'See mom I told you he was gay and dating Adam. But it doesn't explain the thick tension here' Cate-Lynn said.

'Well dad knew this for 2 months, even before we came here and he never told us. So we're a little upset with dad right now' Darrel said.

'And the cherry on top is that our trailer is not suitable to go on the road anymore' Desmond said 'This thing's been already declared unfit for six months and now the sheriff knows about it, we are summoned to replace this thing within a week and then he needs to be approved before we can go and now he expecting us all to hand over our money, the money some of us need to leave this joint and go with him.'

'And you agree with him mom?' Cate-Lynn said.

'I told him to fix his own mess and I'm done with it' Her mom said 'I gave him an ultimatum, he fix this or he's on his own.'

'Will this mean that if dad fuck up, I'll stay here in Beacon Hills?'

'Maybe we go to Wisconsin, My friends live there.' Her mom said.

Cate-Lynn ran away and she went to the woods.

Two hours later she was found sleeping by Peter, who took her to the Hale house.

Derek saw him and opened the door.

Peter lay her down on the couch and Talia wake her up.

When Cate-Lynn saw where she was, she started to apologize but Talia calmed her down and asked her if she was hungry.

Before Cate-Lynn could shake her head, her stomach growled.

'Poor girl you're shivering.' Talia said and she turned to her son and daughter and said: 'Derek would you run a bath for her and Laura would you look for dry clothes for her?'

Derek said: 'I have sweatpants who are to small for me and she can wear one of my shirts' before he walked to the bathroom.

Laura said: 'I'll make something to eat for her' and she left to the kitchen.

'Ma'am I'm very grateful for this but you don't have to do this for me' Cate-Lynn whispered.

'No but I can't send you out there either, there's a storm coming up and it's too dangerous to go home now' Talia said.

'But my mom would be worried and we don't have a phone.' Cate-Lynn whispered again.

Peter called the sheriff and asked if there was a search party for Cate-Lynn Novak.

The sheriff said there wasn't and Peter said that she was with them and they let her stay.

The sheriff thanked him and told him he would call her family but Peter said that they don't have a phone.

The sheriff send his deputy to the Novak family.

Derek said that the bath was ready and Talia took Cate-Lynn's hand and lead her to the bathroom.

'You can put your wet clothes in the hamper, we'll wash them after you're finished okay?' Talia said.

Cate-Lynn nodded and Talia left the bathroom.

Cate-Lynn took off her clothes, got in to the hamper and stepped into the bath.

When she was in the bathtub, Cora came into the bathroom.

Cate-Lynn smiled at the twelve year old girl.

'Derek said you never sat in a bathtub before because you don't have a house like we do.' Cora said and then she was dragged away by Laura.

'Sorry for that brat, she so nosy.' Laura said.

'It's okay' Cate-Lynn whispered.

'You're really shy aren't you' Laura asked.

Cate-Lynn nodded while looking down.

'Well I leave you to it, dinner is ready in 30 min.' Laura said.

Cate-Lynn looked up and said thank you.

* * *

After 30 minutes, Cate-Lynn was dry and dressed in Derek's clothes when she walked into the kitchen.

She took a seat and a plate was placed before her.

Cate-Lynn looked up and saw Derek.

'They thought that you're to shy to talk, they think you will tell me what happened.' Derek said.

'It's going down now, every thing is crushing down because i know my dad can't fix this in a week.' Cate-Lynn said while eating 'By the way who made this?'

Derek smiled and said: 'My mom. you like it?'

'It's the best meal i ever had' Cate-Lynn said excited.

'I will tell the chef. But what do mean by everything is going down?' Derek asked.

'Well first of all the guy i should marry, is already married to a guy. Which isn't new to me, well the fact he's married was new to me but that's the good news.' Cate-Lynn said 'The bad news is that my dad knew this all along and didn't say anything about it or the fact that our house on wheels, what prefer to refer as the shitty junk on wheels, is unfit to travel.'

'So that's it?' Derek said.

Cate-Lynn licked the plate clean and after she was done, she washed the plate and the utensils.

'No because if my dad was told today, that we need to replace it, things wouldn't be so tense. But that asshole knew this for six months and we drove to 5 different states with it, not thinking about the consequences or my family.' Cate-Lynn said 'But he have a week to buy a new one and after that Sheriff Stilinski want to check if it's fit to travel so my dad is expecting, no demanding that my brothers are handing over their money, so nobody can't leave and my father would have his Kelly Family dream. And of course my mom, the sweetest angel she is told him to fix it himself or she will leave with me. But then she told me that she would take me to Wisconsin and then i left.'

Derek walked to her and put his arms around her.

'But you feel home here right? You want to stay here.' Derek asked.

'Yeah I don't want to leave' Cate-Lynn said and she cried.

Derek hold her closer and let her soak his shirt, knowing that his mom heard everything.

Talia called Claudia Stilinski, who called the sheriff and they formed a plan.

Cate-Lynn went to sleep in Laura's room on the air mattress.

Laura offered to sleep on the mattress so she could take the bed but Cate-Lynn told her that she slept on even worse and that the mattress felt like heaven.

Before her head touched the pillow, Cate-Lynn was already asleep.

* * *

The next day Talia and Claudia went to the trailer to talk with Cate-Lynn's parents.

Her mom let them in.

'Hello Mr & Mrs Novak, my name is Talia Hale and this is Claudia Stilinski and we have an offer for you.' Talia said 'As you know your daughter is found by my brother in the woods last night and she's stayed with us because of the storm.'

'My name is Penelope but you can call me Penny and this is my husband Thomas.' Penny said 'And I would like to thank you for finding and having our daughter in your home.'

Thomas grunted.

'Sorry for my husband attitude, things aren't going very well now.'

'That's why we here Penny' Claudia said 'Cate-Lynn is a friend of our sons and she feels comfortable by them and their friends.'

'And that's why we know about this trailer, Cate-Lynn told my son what happened and what you said' Talia said.

'That is none of your business, Cate-Lynn is my daughter and she shouldn't be near a boy. She needs to be pure for marriage.' Thomas said.

'Dad shut your fucking cake hole and let the ladies talk. Sorry about that ma'am.' Jason said.

'My offer is that I'll give you the money for a new Trailer so you can leave after the fair.' Talia said

Thomas began to glow but his happiness was crushed when Talia spoke again.

'There is a catch, my son likes your daughter a lot but he wouldn't admit it but he knows he will be broken if Cate-Lynn leave him. So Claudia and her husband are willing to take her in, so she can finish high school and go to college. And hopefully bring my son out of his broody phase because she's good for him. I haven't see him smile in two years and Cate-Lynn isn't shy with her friends including our sons.'

'What are you saying? You want to buy my daughter?' Thomas said angry 'How dare you, I'll never sell my daughter to somebody who isn't a gypsy'

'Well Cate-Lynn isn't a gypsy either!' Penny said 'Cate-Lynn hates this, why do you think she's so shy huh? It's because of your stupid rules, your stupid dream to be the next Kelly family. It's not working, Your Daughter-in-laws are fighting and one of them is pregnant, your parents are to weak to travel everywhere and they need a stable home, your children are hating you more and more each day and I'm so sick of it.'

'Mom calm down before you'll have a heart attack' Jason said.

'No Jason, I have to say this. Thomas Gerald Novak, if you don't take this offer, then I'm leaving you, take custody over Cate-Lynn and go to Wisconsin. Cate-Lynn will stay here with her friends and the boy she fell in love with.' Penny said.

'Shut it, it's my family my rules and you are disobeying me' Thomas said and he hit her.

Claudia called her husband, while Jason, Desmond and Darrel tried to get their parents separated and their wives and their guests safe.

Five minutes later, the police showed up and took him in custody.

When they left, Talia apologized and Penny said that it wasn't her fault, that this was coming.

* * *

Back at the Hale house, Cate-Lynn was playing Mario kart with Stiles and Scott while Derek sat behind her and hold her in his arms.

'Hey Derek, you still denying that you are in love' Erica said.

'Shut up Reyes' Derek said blushing while trying to glare at her.

Cate-Lynn looked at Derek and said: 'I think he is trying to EOD stage 1 on you but his blushing makes him too adorable.'

'Since when can you read eyebrows?' Derek said

'Since Stiles taught me' Cate-Lynn said ' And beside you so easy to read if you are annoyed'

Derek had the EOD stage two on Cate-Lynn.

'Now that look make me want to kiss you' Cate-Lynn said.

'Stop it Callie' Derek said blushing

'Oh my god Derek Hale is smiling' Stiles said 'Quick somebody call the papers, I have to go outside now' and ran out of the door, passing Talia, Claudia and some guests.

Suddenly they hear: 'Breaking news ladies and gentleman, Derek Hale just smiled, i repeat Derek Hale just smiled.'

'Hey you goofball, now you noticed it, I saw it when he first saw me with his gooey eyes. Now get your ass over here and finish the game.' Cate-Lynn yelled when Talia and the rest came in.

'Holy mother of bad ass, is that our baby sister?' Jason said.

'Yes I am' Cate-Lynn said smug while Derek was nuzzling her neck.

'But why are you here?'

'Callie don't freak out but Talia and Claudia wanted to help us but your dad went nuts, he hit me and now he's in custody.' Penny said.

'What did you say?' Cate asked.

'That I wanted to give them the money so they could buy a new trailer' Talia said 'But the catch was that you would stay with the Stilinski Family'

'Okay i get it, excuse my language Talia but... WHY DID THAT SON OF A BITCH DECLINE THAT OFFER? IT'S A VERY GOOD OFFER AND JASON AND DARREL BOTH CAN LEAVE WITH THEIR WIVES AND MAYBE DESMOND AND JASMINE TOO, SO HE COULD HAVE MORE FUCKING SPACE. BUT NOOOO THAT ASSHOLE HATES ME SO MUCH SO HE CAN RUIN MY LIFE. I guess it's because I'm not his daughter.' Cate-Lynn said.

'How did you know that?' Desmond said.

'I was sick at the time but I do remember a man donate his bow marrow to me and he wasn't family.' Cate-Lynn said 'He told me that mom had an affair with him and that I was named after both his grandmothers.'

'Well Thomas was busy with other things and he was there. It happened and after 3 months i found out i was pregnant.' Penny said. 'But I never told him that you weren't his until his bow marrow didn't match yours and I didn't either and your brothers were no match either. so I had to call him and tell him he have a daughter and that you were dying if you didn't get the bow marrow.'

'Mom you can go back to him, you know.'

'I can't Callie, The guy is probably married already.'

'No he isn't because I stayed in touch with him and he told me that he would give anything to have you back.'

'So that's why you mail an old guy, he's your dad' Stiles said ' I didn't know that.'

'Me neither' Erica said and all the others said it too.

'I knew' Derek said 'Callie told me when i got angry because of that, so she had to tell me. But I had to keep it quiet because you didn't know that she knew.'

'So what happens now?' Cate-Lynn said 'With the show and after.'

'We don't know Callie, maybe we can't perform but we'll have to wait.' Desmond said.

'I'm going to fill for a divorce and take custody of you.' Penny said 'And then I leave.'

Derek and Cate-Lynn held each other tight, knowing that Cate had to go with her mom.

'But you stay here' Penny said 'With your friends and Derek'

Cate-Lynn looked at her mom.

'I can't take you away from him.' Penny said while looking at Derek 'So take care of my girl okay, I know you love her, I can see it in your eyes.'

'With the eyebrows? Damn you're good mom' Cate said ' And i feel a Stage one going into two in my neck'

Everyone laughed and Derek couldn't hold his face straight either.

So he kissed her cheek.

* * *

The fancy fair was there and Cate-Lynn was very nervous about her performance.

She looked good in her dark skinny jeans, her high heel boots, her black ripped Led Zeppelin shirt with a pink tank top underneath, her hair in curls with a black beanie on her head, her make up and her new golden earrings, she got from her friends as a pre-birthday present.

She also got her own guitar from her biological father, since her mom contact him and he came to Beacon Hills right after.

Derek stood behind her and he kissed her cheek, telling her to calm down and she will doing great on stage.

Nobody except Derek and Cate-Lynn knew which song she perform.

When it was time, Derek kissed his girlfriend and Cate-Lynn got to the stage.

A seat was there with two mics and Cate-Lynn sat down.

When it was time to start, Cate-Lynn saw the audience and she couldn't move.

Derek went to the lights and turned them off.

Nobody knew why but suddenly the sounds of a guitar was going thru the speakers and then Cate began to sing.

_the world was on fire, nobody could save me but you._

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

_I never dreamed that I'd know some body but you_

_And i wanna fall in love_

_And i wanna fall in love_

_With you_

_With you_

_What a Wicked game you play, you make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do, make me dream of you_

_What a wicked to say, never felt this way_

Then the lights were turned on and Cate-Lynn looked at Derek and sang:

_What a wicked thing to do, make me dream of you_

_And I wanna fall in love_

_And I wanna fall in love with you_

_with you_

_the world was on fire, nobody could save me but you._

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

_I never dreamed that I'd miss some body but you_

_And I wanna fall in love_

_And I wanna fall in love_

_And I wanna fall in love with you_

_with you_

_Nobody loves no one_

The whole crowd was cheering and whistling, asking for another song

Cate-Lynn looked behind her, seeing drums and two guitars and she looked at her friends and said: 'Stiles, Scott and Derek will you play Nothing else matters with me?'

They came up stage and took their positions.

Cate started the song and she began to sing, Derek being the second voice.

After the song, Derek walked to her and kissed her.

Derek saw that shy gypsy girl change into the sassy loveable girl he love so much.

Cate-Lynn also changed her last name into Di Angelo, her biological fathers name.

Her brothers and their wives were proud of her and also her mother and father were there.

Thomas Novak stood there, looking at the people, who used to be his family.

Then a girl came on to the stage with her cello and she began to play.

Derek looked at her and when she looked at him, he turned away looking at his girlfriend.

'That's a stage four right?' Cate said 'Is that Paige?'

When Derek nodded, Cate-Lynn chuckled .

'Come on sourwolf, she's history and you'll have me' Cate-Lynn said while wrapping her arm around his waist.

'Yeah it isn't like if Paige is here then Kate could be here too' Derek said smiling.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Peter shouted.

Derek and Cate-Lynn walked to him and they saw Kate standing there

'Hello handsome' she said.

Cate-Lynn looked at her boyfriend and saw he was looking really pissed at Kate.

Cate-Lynn suddenly began to scream: 'OH MY GOD EYEBROWS OF DOOM STAGE 5 IS ACTIVATED, I REPEAT STAGE 5 IS ACTIVATED, PLEASE GRAB YOUR WIFE AND CHILDEREN AND HIDE, I REPEAT HIDE. WAIT UNTIL THE EYEBROWS OF DOOM ARE FADING. PLEASE FOLLOW THIS PROCEDURE, IT WIL SAVE LI...' Before Derek shut her up with a kiss smiling.

'Two weeks with the Stilinski's and you're crazy as hell.' Derek said

'You love it Hale.'

'Now you've noticed Di Angelo?'

'No knew that for a long time'

'Yeah you do'

'Oh will you two stop eyefucking each other?' Peter said

'Hey you and Chris started first, I had to calm Allison down, she was completely traumatized and I couldn't do my breath exercise before going on stage, which lead to a complete black out because I still saw you two eyefucking each other. Cate said 'Jesus Stiles how can you rambling this much without going out of breath?'

'No Adderall' Stiles said.

'Stiles why are you hanging on the street lamp?' Malia said

'Callie said the Eyebrows of doom had entered the stage 5, you can't survive stage 4 let alone stage 5.' Stiles said.

'And you say I'm the crazy one?' Cate-Lynn said.

'He have ADHD, what's your excuse?' Derek said.

'Being raised by a controlling gypsy who wanted to be the next Kelly family' Cate-Lynn said.

'Hey they have great songs' Kate said.

'That's something I do not deny that, but the fact that my father wanted to be like them, is a bit too much of a good thing. There is only one Kelly family and let's keep it that way.' Cate-Lynn said.

'Amen to that' Peter said.

* * *

Ten years after graduation the group known as the Hale pack returned to BHHS

They had a great time and talked with the others and each other.

Scott and Kira married 2 years after graduation and they got twins, a son called Ryan and a daughter called Genevieve (Gen for short).

Scott is the second veterinarian, next to Alan Deaton, and Kira have her own gym, teaching martial arts.

Lydia and Jackson married a year ago and Lydia is now six months pregnant with their first child.

Jackson became coach on Beacon Hills own lacrosse team and Lydia is a stylist.

Malia and Stiles aren't married yet and Malia works as a deputy at the police station while Stiles is a kindergarten teacher.

Erica and Boyd are going to marry in two months, their 4 year old daughter Catherine (Cathy for short) being their flower girl.

Boyd is also a deputy and Erica is a party planner.

Allison and Isaac Made a world trip after they graduated college and they had a wedding ceremony on one of their trips, Claiming that they didn't need a paper to belong together.

Both of them are freelancers, Isaac is a photographer and Allison a columnist.

Derek and Cate-Lynn married right after college graduation, Cate-Lynn was pregnant at the time and they want to get married before their first child was born.

Their now 5 year old daughter Laura-Talia (Lola for short, Derek and Cate-Lynn couldn't choose between the names as a first name so they choose both) is excited to be a big sister because Cate-Lynn is now 5 months pregnant with twins.

Derek is a bestseller writer, his books series about werewolves are sold out before they even are publish and Cate-Lynn is a music teacher.

The end

_*** Eyebrows of Doom stages are:**_

_**1= like Derek and Stiles in the car when Stiles put his hand on his shoulder and Derek looks at it.**_

_**2= Like Derek shoved Stiles against the door**__**  
**_

_**3= Derek gives Stiles the well known threat**_

_**4= I going to rip your throat out with my teeth **_

_**5= KILL AND ATTACK**_


End file.
